Por Favor...
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Fanfic de Latis. Pensamientos de varios momentos en el anime.


Por favor....

Por favor, deja que sea Águila

Al momento en que pienso eso, me arrepiento. Águila es mi amigo, no le desearía a nadie el peso de ser el pilar, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo. Pero aun así, si la decisión fuera mía para hacer,  nunca escogería a Lucy.

Sacudo mi cabeza lentamente, para despojar mi mente de tan terribles pensamientos, e inspecciono el cuerpo inmóvil y dormido de Lucy, que esta junto a la también quieta forma de Águila.  La verdad es, que si la decisión fuera mía, no habría Pilar. Es un cruel y desalmado sistema de liderazgo, no solo para la gente de Céfiro, pero para el mismo Pilar. Es extraño como cuando pienso en el pilar, aun pienso en la Princesa Esmeralda. Recuerdo sus hermosos ojos azul verde, dándole honor a su nombre, y las interminables olas de cabellos dorados. En verdad, ella era la mujer más hermosa de Céfiro. Pero, lo que siempre estará en mi memoria será su triste sonrisa. Siempre la recordaré, por que era la misma sonrisa que tenía Zagato cada vez que la veía.

Me fui de Céfiro cuando descubrí la verdad, que mi hermano se había enamorado del Pilar, y que ella estaba enamorada de el. Era un sentimiento prohibido, para ambos.  Como el protector de la princesa Esmeralda, mi deber hubiese sido pelear contra Zagato, para cumplir con mi deber con Céfiro, o en dado caso, pelear contra Céfiro, cumpliendo mi deber de hermano. No podía escoger ninguno. No puedo pelear contra mi familia, y no pelearé contra mi honor. Pero creo que aunque no hubiera tenido que pelar contra Zagato, me hubiese ido de cualquier forma. Dentro de mi supe que no abría final feliz en un amor así. El Pilar de Céfiro no solo gobierna el país, el pilar soporta y sostiene todo el mundo con su fuerza de voluntad. Todas las oraciones y deseos deben de estar dirigidos hacia la prosperidad de Céfiro y la felicidad y seguridad de su gente. Su sola voluntad eliminó las enfermedades. Sus rezos trajeron rayos de sol y lluvia. Su deseo por la paz mantuvo a invasores fuera de nuestro mundo.  La princesa Esmeralda no solo mantenía a Céfiro, ella, con sus rezos y con su voluntad lo creo, cada flor y cada árbol crecían por su voluntad

Tal poder, tal control, siempre viene con un precio.  El pilar debe de estar por siempre pensando en Céfiro, y en su gente, todos ellos. Si piensa en ella, y en sus propios deseos, o reza por la felicidad de un solo ser por encima de otros, entonces Céfiro se empezará a deshacer. El pilar debe concentrar su voluntad en Céfiro solamente. ¿Como puede cualquiera hacer feliz a los demás, si nunca le es permitido seguir sus propios sueños, y buscar alegría para si mismos?.  ¿Como pueden aquellos que aman al pilar ser felices sabiendo que ella es una prisionera del mismo país que ella trata de proteger?. Si el pilar en verdad ama su país, ¿como puede decidir seguir viviendo, sabiendo que su corazón los ha traicionado, y los ha puesto en peligro?

Me dije a mi mismo que me estaba yendo para que pudiera encontrar una alternativa al sistema del Pilar y que pudiera salvar a mi hermano y a la princesa. Pero si debo ser honesto conmigo mismo, se que si bien es cierto que empecé a viajar para buscar una solución, me fui por que no podía soportar el ser testigo de la tragedia que sabía vendría tarde o temprano.

Y aun así, incluso yo no entendía el verdadero sufrimiento que traería su amor prohibido. Sabía de la leyenda de las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas. Sabía que la princesa Esmeralda las llamaría del Mundo Místico para acabar con su vida.  Pero nunca imagine que las elegidas serían tan jóvenes, nunca me imagine que se les pediría, más bien, forzaría a pelear sin saber las verdaderas razones. Por que es la verdad.  Ellas fueron forzadas por Esmeralda para que terminarán con su vida por que ella ya no podía soportar vivir. Era o matarla, o no regresar a su mundo. Cuando Guru Clef me contó la verdad de las guerreras, maldije a mi hermano y a Esmeralda por traer ese sufrimiento a las que alguna vez fueron inocentes niñas. Digo fueron, por que ellas perdieron esa inocencia para siempre peleando por Céfiro.

Dejo mis pensamientos para luego, ya que por fin me aseguré de que ni Lucy ni Águila están heridos seriamente.  De hecho, los dos parecen estar bien salvo por el hecho de que están inconscientes. El sentido común me dice que debería ser a Águila a quien llevará a su cuarto primero. Si recuperará la conciencia antes de estar encerrado, podría tratar de empezar su terrorismo de un hombre de nuevo. No puedo arriesgar la vida de los inocentes que viven en el castillo, o la estabilidad del castillo, por la que Guru Clef esta velando en estos momentos. Aun sabiendo esto, levanto a Lucy primero.

Se ve tan tranquila e inocente ahora.  No lo es. Como dije,  Céfiro se encargó de robar esa inocencia de ella. Y ahora, busca robar su felicidad y quizás su vida para convertirla en el nuevo pilar.

Lucy se preocupa mucho por Céfiro y por su gente.  Lo he visto en sus ojos. Tal y como he visto la culpa que carga en si por matar a Zagato y a Esmeralda. Lo vi cuando me pidió perdón por haber matado a mi hermano, lo veo cada vez que me ve. Si ella es la escogida, ella no rehusará la posición del pilar. Se eso por que la conozco. Suena raro, la he conocido por pocos días, pero se que ella hará lo que sea necesario para salvar a Céfiro. Aunque no le he dicho nada a Guru Clef, creo profundamente que esa es la forma en que las Guerreras regresaron.

Solo el Pilar o alguien que tenga una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirse en el pilar puede llamar a gente de otros mundos. Pero.... ¿y si las Guerreras desearon volver a Céfiro? Ciertamente todas tienen la voluntad para hacerlo. Y he visto suficiente para saber que ellas luchan para corregir errores que no son su culpa.

Pero, incluso con su dedicación, si cualquiera de estas niñas se convirtiera en el pilar, la historia estaría destinada a repetirse.  Lucy, Marina y Anaís no pueden desempeñar el papel de Pilar por que todas tienen un mundo por el cuál preocuparse, un mundo lleno de su familia y amigos. Incluso hay otros en Céfiro por los que ellas se preocupan mucho. Guru Clef trata de negarlo, pero tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia Marina, no la conozco lo suficiente a ella como para asegurarlo, pero creo que ella también tiene sentimientos hacia el gran Guru de Céfiro. No es un secreto que el príncipe Paris y Anaís tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro. Y Lucy, ella.....ella me ama.

¿Cuanto pasará antes de que esos sentimientos resulten en la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas se vuelva realidad una vez más? Peor aun, ¿qué pasará si una de las Guerreras Mágicas fuera forzada a matar a una de las suyas propias? El destino ha sido muy cruel con ellas como para que tengan que tener aun más dolor. ¿Podrían sus corazones soportar tal dolor de nuevo? ¿Querrían ellas eso?

¿Querría Lucy que ellos sufrieran lo mismo?

No, ella no quiere ve sufrir nadie. A nadie más que a si misma, si fuera necesario.

Yo no quiero que nadie sufra, pero a la velocidad en la que Céfiro esta desapareciendo, No tengo alternativa. Debe de haber un Pilar. A pesar de mis intenciones, uno ya ha sido elegido.

Mientras dejo  a Lucy en su cama, rezo a cualquier ser que pueda haber en el cielo, cuyo poder sea mayor al del pilar. Rezo para que si alguien tenga que sufrir....por favor, que no sea Lucy.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Blablabla, yada, yada, yada, Bueno, la razón de este fic, estaba aburrida, y empecé a escribir esto, ¿creo que no me quedo tan mal verdad? Bueno, díganme lo que piensan a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com. Pero limítense con los insultos, a menos que los envíen para que me ría, que es lo único que pasará si me  los envían.

^^

JA NE

XO

Hechicera Kali


End file.
